


Cat Got His Tongue

by introvertednerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, the cat really got his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: In which Adrien Agreste messes up, and tries his best to make up for it.





	

Maybe it was the excitement that he got from the prospect of spending more time with his Lady. Adrien's mind felt like it was cotton as Ladybug repeated her question.

“I know you’re probably suuper busy, but I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me?”

Adrien’s mouth betrayed him as the last word he wanted to say was said.

“No.”

Both Ladybug and Adrien’s eyes widened at his reply, his from shock and hers from his reply.

“Oh,” Ladybug whispered as she started to unclip her yo-yo from her suit. “Forget that I asked.”

Adrien’s nearly wanted to slap himself as she swung off into the night.

Plagg’s snickering from under his shirt didn’t help.

\---

“You ruined your one shot, kid.”

Adrien looked up to his flying kwami. “I know, and I feel like an idiot.”

“You should be.”

Adrien flopped onto his bed and sighed. “I need to fix this somehow. I can’t apologise to her as Chat Noir, obviously. But she won’t be coming around to visit anytime after the mess I created.”

Plagg snickered. “Only you have this talent of putting yourself in situations like this. If I were you, I would set my sights on cheese. Cheese will always be there for you.”

Plagg flew away to dodge the pillow Adrien threw at him.

\---

Adrien walked into the class the next day, looking, well, as terrible as he felt.

“What happened, bro? You look like a bus ran over you, reversed, and ran over you again,” Nino asked.

Adrien sighed as he sank down onto his chair. “I did the dumbest thing.”

“Aww dude, what did you do?”

“Ladybug asked me out and I kinda...rejected her?”

“WHAT?!” yelled Alya. “You rejected Ladybug, the super awesome superhero. The Ladybug.” She takes off her glasses and pretends to shed a tear. “Well, looks like the rest of Paris can just go home now. Wow, Agreste.”

Adrien held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to, okay?

“You better give me allll the details during lunch,” Alya whispered loudly to Adrien as Madame Bustier walked in.

\---

“Okay, so let me get this straight, the Ladybug asked you out, and you,” said Alya as she stared at the blonde boy in question, “Adrien Agreste, said no.”

“I didn’t mean to!” was Adrien’s only reply to Alya’s accusatory glare.

“That much I could tell from your look of remorse. However, you still did it, so either way, you really fucked up, my super hot friend.”

Nino shook his head. “You sure did, buddy.”

“Guys, you’re not helping him. I’m sure he needs help to fix the situation,” Marinette piped up as she doodled in her sketchbook.

Alya sat up. “You’re right, Mari, the poor boy needs help. If Adrien wants to fix the situation, he needs to do a romantic gesture and sincerely apologize. Something huge.” She stood up. “Something the heroine of this city deserves.” She turns to face her friends. “Okay guys, any suggestions?”

“He could apologize to her publicly,” Marinette suggested as she continued sketching.

“I could. Maybe you can post it on your blog?” Adrien said as he looked to Alya.

“I’d love to, Adrien. Anything to help you,” Alya replied. 

Adrien stood up. “Okay, I see Gorilla, and I should probably start drafting that grand apology. Wish me luck, guys.”

“Bye bro! Have fun with your modeling stuff.”

Thoughts of what to write started to circle around Adrien’s as he walked over to the car.

\---

That night, Adrien was lying in bed, thinking of the apology note he sent to Alya to post.

He sat up. “Do you think she has seen it?”

Plagg sighed. “Kid, go to sleep.”

“Maybe it was too simple? Maybe it wasn’t sincere enough, or a grand enough gesture—”

“Kid, for the love of all things cheesy and good, go to sleep. This Ladybug business can wait for the morning. Now, if you’ll excuse me, a cat needs his nap.”

Adrien sighed, still immersed in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! It's been a while, I hope you liked this. Shoutout to @ladyserendipitous for this pretty awesome idea. I hope I managed to do it justice. I might do a part 2 soon, where Adrien's attempts to apologise gets even more ridiculous(ly adorable). 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
